


You're Missing It

by snowcake



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, M/M, Spoilers for The Death Cure, not exactly romantic, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowcake/pseuds/snowcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho didn't like Paradise. How could it be paradise when Newt isn't there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Missing It

Minho wiped the fog off the bathroom mirror. As it became clearer, he caught sight of his reflection. The Lichtenberg figure covering half of his torso, the scars from the Maze that seemed never to fade, and the deep wounds from playing around in the Glade that marked him forever, stained his body like tattoos he collected as he went on with his life after leaving The Box.

The Box. The Glade. The Maze. Gladers.

There were only a few who were able to get to Paradise. He was glad they survived but he wished a bit more could’ve reached the place. He wanted Alby to lead them like he did in the Glade, wanted Chuck to grow up and become that really cool uncle for Thomas’ kids... and Newt. He just wanted Newt to be there.

Questions filled his mind. Could Newt still be out there doing well? Did the Flare turn him into one of the monsters they fought? What if Newt was on his way to Paradise?

 _But it’s been so long,_ he told himself, _he’s probably past the Gone- or completely gone._

Clearing his mind, Minho took a deep breath then plastered a smile on his face.

 

He left the apartment for a boys’ night out with the remaining gladers.

Something he wished he didn’t do.

Thomas was having problems so the guy drank himself silly. He downed glass after glass as he talked about the things that upset him. The night dragged on and the gladers left one by one; leaving Minho to take drunken Thomas home.

He helped his noisy friend into the passenger seat and closed the door. Thomas stared at him through the car window. That wild look in his eyes faded to a forlorn stare.

As Minho got into the driver’s seat, Thomas leaned his head back and stayed really quiet.

“I liked it better when you were noisy. Less awkward. Weren’t you just laughing like a second ago? You’re worse than Sonya on her period” he tried to joke as he drove. He glanced at Thomas and found tears flowing down the sides of his face.

“I killed him.” Thomas mumbled.

Minho quickly looked at him then back to the road, “who? Hey, shank, you’re crazy but not psycho murderer crazy” he said.

Thomas stared at the car headliner, “I killed Newt, Minho. I killed him. I shot him in the head. He begged me to do it. He asked me to kill him. I told him we could help him. He didn’t want that.” he cried.

 “You’re drunk”, Minho coldly dismissed. His hands clenched around the steering wheel as he continued to drive.

When Minho arrived at his apartment, he let Thomas’ statement sink in. He couldn’t hate Thomas for what he did because he knew Newt. And it was something Newt would do. He knew Newt didn’t want anyone else to get hurt especially not by him.

_I’m never going to do that again, I promise. Now stop being such a sappy shank._

Newt’s voice rang in Minho’s memories. That night he found out what Newt tried to do, what gave him that limp, that hopelessness that drove him to jump, Minho got angry at him. He held his tears back as he gripped Newt’s shirt and yelled at him. Newt simply smiled and patted Minho’s head before promising to never try that again.

Minho grabbed a can of beer from his refrigerator then sat on his couch.

Memories of his days in the Glade filled his head. His moments with Newt shone through the most. Then slowly his glorious image of the boy faded to that of him in the Crank Palace threatening them, asking them to leave.  He didn’t want to leave him but the look in the blonde haired boy’s blue eyes were as hopeless as they did the day he jumped the wall.

The can flew from his hand to the edge of the room. He screamed in frustration. When they left him, he told himself that Newt was as good as dead to him. But it has been years and there was still hope clinging on his fingertips that Newt is alive and better.  That one day he’d hear a knock on his door and Newt would be there.

Now it’s all gone.

He hunched over, buried his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

That night, for the first time since he left the Box, Minho cried.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song You're Missing It by Jason Walker :)


End file.
